A Very Awkward Christmas
by conversechick12
Summary: Christmas Eve dinner with sally, paul and Percy. How can Annabeth refuse?


**A LITTLE ONE SHOT OF PERCABETH BECAUSE IT'S ONE WEEK TIL CHRISTMAS AND I'M TAKING A BIG BREAK OFF PHOEBE SO YOU'LL BE GETTING LOTS OF ONESHOTS AND SHORT STORIES ALL THROUGH THE NEXT 6 WEEKS SINCE I'M OFF SCHOOL. BUT I STILL HAVE DANCING AND DRAMA TO DO THROUGH OUT THE HOLIDAYS SO I WILL BE BUSY AND I'M GOING TO BE AWAY AT NEW YEAR FOR A WEEK DOWN THE COAST, SO I'LL TRY AND BRING MY LAPTOP WITH ME. I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A TOTALLY AWESOME XMAS AND I'LL TRY WRITING A VERY KANE CHRISTMAS (KANE CHRONICLES CHRISTMAS) SOON AND PUT IT UP BFORE OR ON XMAS DAY. LOVE YOU AND WISH YOU A HAPPY AND SAFE XMAS.**

**XXCONVERSECHICK12**

PERCY

Blinking lights flashed against traffic poles and other structures in New York, while huge tinsel presents were placed randomly in the city from dark alleyways to the centre of New Times Square. People dressed like eskimos bustled about with energy trying to be the first in line at retails before 9 to get their loved ones the perfect present. The cold peppermint snow sprinkled my hair and made me shiver as I walked down looking in assorted jewellers for the perfect present for my girlfriend. It was Christmas Eve and I had no clue what to get Annabeth. Gold and silver trinkets laced delicately around manikins in shop windows that were crowded around with guys who shared my problem. Then the most intriguing piece of jewellery caught my eye: a yellow gold necklace with the pendant of a pie slice that was engraved with, "_a piece of my heart."_

I paid the clerk at the counter and watched her carefully place it in a blue velvet box before wrapping it in candy cane printed paper and tying a red glittery bow around it.

"So who's the lucky girl?" The clerk asked me warmly.

"My girlfriend, the prettiest girl I know."

"Aw, how sweet. Well I wish you all the best with her and I hope you have a merry Christmas."

I said thanks and walked out to find a honey haired girl with sparkling grey eyes glued to a hardcover book sitting on a park bench. I sneaked up behind Annabeth and gathered a small mountain of snow in my palms then got ready to aim. I flung the snowball into her hair and she turned around with flames lit in her eyes.

"What in Hades Percy are you flipping doing?" She questioned angrily. She shook of the crumbled snow from her hair and waited for my answer.

"Jeez, Annabeth take a snowball, it's not like it's yellow or anything! Anyway, my mom wanted to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner and spend Christmas with us." I pulled her in and our lips met while her arms slung around my neck.

"That would be cool. Crystal and her family are in Paris for Christmas." She said between kisses. "I'm pretty much a loner until now." She laughed at the last part.

"Well I'll pick you up at 6?"

She leaned in and nodded her head, making her curls bounce up and down.

We pretty much spend the afternoon discussing what to get for family and friends and making out against tree trunks in central park. She waved goodbye as the sky turned peachy and headed home.

ANNABETH

I opened the French doors of Crystal's apartment and tip toed over toys and unfinished food plates to reach my room. I put one hand half-heartedly over the silver painted wall and sighed. Walking towards the owl carved dresser my mom gave me for my 14th birthday. I jumped around looking like a complete and utter retard trying to get into my jeans (**HAVENT WE ALL?) **then chucked on a hoodie and laced on some hi-tops.

The makeup was simple but noticeable, yet not in your face. I checked the time on my watch: **5:58**. My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed Percy's present and rushed out the door.

Thanks to Percy always being unscheduled, I was at least 10 minutes early. I waited and waited until I saw a big Prius with a dent the size of a meteor crater on the hood drive past. I kissed my boyfriend hello and climbed in shotgun. The heater was on but I still leaned against Percy for warmth.

*0**0**0**0*

Ms Jackson opened the door and greeted me with a hug as Percy led me inside his apartment. I'd been there so many times, but just then I started to realise how blue the place actually was. Sky blue walls and ceilings, Fuzzy Turquoise carpets and a big teal dining table that was placed with cutlery, red napkins and porcelain plates all that weighed down on a red and green table cloth with plastic holly leaves embroiled on the edges. I followed my boyfriend into his room that unsurprisingly was also blue. Sitting crossed legged on his bed; he invited me into his lap.

He kissed my hair and I leaned into his chest.

"Candy cane?" He mumbled into hair, then without my agreement he reached behind my ear pulled out a red and white striped candy cane and gave it to me.

"Oh, now my boyfriend is invincible and is Santa undercover. Don't worry I won't tell a sole." I giggled and he smiled.

"Yeah, I can also fly and own 64 unicorns that graze at the fields of Camp Half-Blood. But you know what I love most of all in my many talents and possessions?" His green eyes stared into mine with love and warmth.

"What's that?"

"Uh, correction: _Who_ is that? Well I'm glad you ask-"

"Just get to the point seaweed brain." I snapped. He looked hurt and I immediately felt bad.

"I mean, who is it?" I asked with my hand buried into his black messy hair. He smiled and kissed my lips softly.

"You."

Just him saying that made my heart skip a beat. I kissed him again and his hand cupped my cheek while his other hand played with my hair. He brought me closer so our hips were touching, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Percy got up and laid me against bed and was then on top of me.

His lips crushed against mine as he pushed me against the bed rest. I kissed back as our tongues fought for dominance. I won of course. It was awesome until someone at the door cleared her throat. Sally stood there at the door trying not to laugh at her son making out with his girlfriend. Percy's face was the brightest shade of tomato and I could feel mine was too.

"Uh, dinner's ready when you are." She awkwardly said trying not to burst into hysterical laughter. **(GOTTA COUNT ON SALLY FOR WALKING IN ON HER SON MAKING OUT WITH GIRLS IN HIS ROOM.) **

After she left I kissed him again and I felt him smile into my lips. I smiled back before I ended the kiss and whispered, "Percy, let's go, your mom's going to start thinking that all you do is make out with me in your spare time."

"I think she already thinks that." He laughed before we headed to the table where Paul and Sally were waiting and laughing at us.

*0**0**0**0*

I sat next to Percy while Stella yowled and waited for Turkey. Percy 'accidently' dropped some of his and whistled in the other direction casually while Paul and I laughed and Sally rolled her eyes. I chewed on some ham that tasted amazing while Paul and Sally asked me questions as usual curious parents of the boyfriend do. Yes I was born on Olympus, no I don't impend on living at camp my whole life, maybe Percy and I will move in sometime and no If Percy and I had a kid I would not call it Percabeth.

The questions went on and Percy groaned at every one of them. When we all finished I decided to help Sally in the kitchen while Percy and Paul stayed out in the dining room talking about whatever men talk about.

After that Percy and I went back to his room and just talked pretty much all night except around 9 we were both bored?

"Well do you want to go hunt down Santa?" Percy asked.

"Ha! I did that when I was little, never caught him once."

Man there had to be some mistletoe somewhere around here. Yeah it sounded completely cliché but I always wanted to be kissed under the mistletoe on Christmas Eve. I reached into my pocket and found the branch of mistletoe Aphrodite gave me for Christmas.

"Percy look it's a flying moose!" I yelled as a distraction. Thanks to Percy's ADHD he was so gullible. While he was confused and started realising I was making distractions I quickly tied the branch onto the bed rest.

"Annabeth, there is no flying moo- hey, Mistletoe!"

I pulled him in and kissed him. I broke the kiss and whispered, "Merry Christmas Seaweed Brain."

**SO I DID ACTUALLY EDIT THIS STORY BECAUSE OF ALL THE REVIEWS SOME OF YOU GAVE ME AND I AGREE, THIS WAS CRAP. IT WAS JUST NOT ME WHEN I WROTE IT AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT. I'M JUST STARTING A VERY KANE CHRISTMAS RIGHT NOW. AND I MIGHT BE MOVING BACK TO LONDON TO LIVE WITH MY AUNT WHO I LOVE DEARLY. YAY! I'LL PUT UP A VERY KANE XMAS SOON, SO UNTIL THEN ADIOS!**

**XXCOVERSECHICK12**


End file.
